This invention relates to a process for packaging containers in a carrier in two rows of each at least two pieces, in which process the containers are fed in rows to place them in the carrier and the carrier is made from two blanks and is at least partly erected around the containers and glued up. This invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out such a process as well as to a blank to be used therein.
A process as referred to in the preceding paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,129. In this process a semi-manufactured carrier is made from two substantially equal blanks, which semi-manufactured carrier can be stored and transported in substantially flat form. For filling with containers, the semi-manufactured carrier must be folded out in hat form and pushed from above over a group of two rows of bottles. The bottle necks must then move along two freely hinged, suspending flaps, which may cause problems, breakdown and fracture of containers upon improper contact between the bottles and the flaps. After completion of pushing on the hat form, the carrier is closed around the bottles by folding two bottom flaps, which initially extend vertically downwards, towards each other and securing them together. During this folding up, the bottles, while being supported on a stationary plate, are pushed further by laterally engaging conveyors. An appreciable disadvantage of the carrier with containers thus obtained is that a partitioning is lacking, so that the bottles may bump each other, which not only causes sound nuisance but first has a disfiguring effect on the appearance of the bottles and may then lead to damage and even to fracture.
Further, British Patent specification 2 086 350 discloses a process in which first a partition wall with a partitioning is formed, which is then pushed over a group of bottles, after which a tray-like body is formed around the combination thus obtained, which tray-like body is glued to the partition wall with partitioning. In this manner, mutual contact between the bottles in the package is indeed avoided, but the problems caused by pushing on continue to exist. Further, the carrier is composed of two quite different blanks, one blank being composed and erected before and the other during contact with the bottles. Both the mutually different shapes and the methods of treatment of the blanks each cause specific logistic problems. Moreover, the blanks require relatively much material owing to the irregular shape of their outer circumference, i.e. there will be relatively much waste when forming the blanks.